Retour dans le passé, ou Libération d'un cauchemar
by Ic'ilver
Summary: Sur une île banale, les Mugiwara rencontre une jeune fille dotée d'un fruit du démon manipulant le temps. Ça peut sembler génial au premier abord, non ? Mais lorsque ce voyage la confronte à ses anciens démons, les problèmes ne peuvent qu'arriver... / Nouvelle version réécrite de ma première fic' ;)
1. I - Présentation

**Hey, je suis de retour :) Je n'étais pas très fière de ma première fic' que j'avais publié auparavant alors j'ai décidé de tout réécrire. J'espère que cette version vous plaira ;)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre I :** **Présentation**

Le ciel était orné de la magnifique étoile qui reflétait sur la mer. Elle était calme et paisible ce qui était inhabituel sur Grand Line. Seul naviguait le Thousand Sunny, le bateau du prochain roi des pirates. Les pirates étaient en compagnie d'invités inhabituels : le second de l'armée révolutionnaire ainsi que son amie, entraîneuse du karaté des hommes-poissons. Mais une dispute se faisait entendre contrastant avec la bonne humeur qui régnait quelques minutes plus tôt sur le bateau. L'archéologue ne comprenait pas pourquoi son capitaine était énervé contre le blond debout devant lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'aurais fait à ma place Robin ? Il ne nous a jamais donné de signe de vie en douze ans ! Tu penses que tu peux te pointer et prendre le Mera Mera no Mi comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ?! S'il n'avait pas été en jeu, tu ne serais donc jamais venu ? Ace est mort en pensant qu'il te rejoindrait. Je ne te dis pas que tu aurais dû venir pas la guerre mais seulement tu devais nous prévenir plus tôt. _Il_ a pleuré le jour de ta mort, c'était la première fois que je le voyais autant détruit …

L'homme au chapeau de paille essayait d'étouffer ses sanglots sans succès jusqu'à qu'un blond vienne le prendre dans ses bras fraternels, les yeux mouillés cachés par son chapeau.

\- Je suis désolé, désolé, désolé…

\- Arrêtez de vous faire du mal, le pire est passé. Ace ne reviendra pas mais vous vous êtes retrouvés.

Ils relevèrent la tête pour voir le visage compatissant de leurs amis. La voix réchauffante de Koala leur permit de se calmer. Ils se sourirent, heureux de se retrouver, ils avaient l'intention de profiter pleinement de leur vie en hommage de leur frère maintenant parti et de cicatriser la plaie dans leur cœur que ce décès avait provoqué.

\- Une île en vue. Cria le sniper de l'équipage.

Le capitaine était déjà surexcité par une nouvelle aventure alors que le seul but de cette destination était de renouveler leurs victuailles.

\- C'est une île printanière, on pourra se reposer quelques temps pour recharger le log pose.

\- Au fait Koala, pourquoi Hack-san n'est pas venu ?

\- Il devait prévenir Dragon-san de la situation. Nous devons le rejoindre sur cette île mais Sabo voulait revoir son frère donc j'ai dû l'accompagner pour ne pas qu'il cause des problèmes. Répondit le membre de l'armée révolutionnaire, blasée devant l'archéologue qui souriait de la ressemblance des deux frères.

Une fois après avoir accostés sur l'île, l'équipage se dirigea vers la ville pendant que le capitaine proposait au charpentier de venir.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'irais plus tard. Il faut d'abord que je répare notre supeeeer Sunny ! N'oubliez pas le cola.

\- On y pensera. Assura le sniper.

Après de longues minutes de marche, ils furent émerveillés par la beauté de la ville qui était aussi blanche que de la neige. L'éclat en était presque hypnotisant.

\- Vous êtes des voyageurs ?

Sanji avait déjà des yeux en forme de cœur quand il vit le visage de la voix qui s'approchait d'eux. Il était conquis comme son habitude par le charme de la jeune fille aussi blanche que de la neige avec de longs cheveux châtains clairs tombaient sur son dos et de magnifiques yeux gris clairs. Son apparence lui donnait un air de fantôme qui ferait presque peur.

\- Je m'appelle Hana et vous ?

\- Quel magnifique prénom, il va bien à la jolie fleur que vous êtes.

Le compliment du cuisinier lui teinta les joues en rouge et lui arracha un léger sourire.

\- Je suis Monkey D. Luffy, celui qui sera le roi des pirates.

Surprise de sa réponse, elle lâcha un cri avant de tomber dans le lac qui n'était pas loin. L'équipage resta perplexe avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne remontait pas.

\- Une mangeuse de fruit du démon ?! S'étonna la navigatrice.

\- Il faut aller la sauver ! Cria le capitaine avant que son second ne lui retint le pull pour lui éviter de plonger.

\- Tu ne sais pas nager, toi non plus, imbécile ! C'est moi qui y vais.

L'homme aux cheveux verts plongea avant de remonter quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné de la jeune fille qui venait de boire la tasse.

\- Merci de m'avoir sauvée. Leur dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu as mangé un fruit du démon ? Demanda l'archéologue.

\- Oui, j'ai mangé le Toki Toki no Mi, je contrôle le temps.

\- Tu peux nous ramener deux ans en arrière ? Se surprit à questionner le capitaine.

La navigatrice, perplexe par la demande du détenteur du chapeau de paille, lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire, bien qu'elle connaisse la réponse.

\- Je vous dois bien ça mais je ne peux vous emmener que dans l'endroit où vous étiez à ce moment là.

\- Alabasta, où l'on a revu Ace.

\- A Nanohana ?

\- Je viendrai avec toi. Annonça le grand frère.

La rousse soupirant, se doutait que quelque chose n'irait pas, surtout avec le duo des deux frères.

\- Tss … D'accord mais trois autres personnes vous accompagneront, on va tirer au sort.

Usopp et Chopper étaient soulagés de ne pas être pris tandis que Sanji en était déçu. Nami s'apitoyait sur elle-même et Robin la réconfortait avec un sourire aux lèvres, heureuse d'être prise.

\- Espérons ne pas être coincés pour toujours. Annonça l'archéologue pendant que la navigatrice pleurait de l'imagination terrifiante de son amie.

\- On y va ? Demanda l'épéiste aux cheveux verts.

Après avoir acquiescée, la jeune femme chuchota d'un souffle les mots « past tempo : two years » puis le groupe de six entra dans une brume arc-en-ciel.

* * *

 **Alors des avis ? :)**

 **Pour ceux qui avaient déjà lu l'ancienne version, dites-moi celle que vous préférez**


	2. II - Révélations

**Voilà le suite ;) Désolée pour le retard et merci pour les reviews, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle plaise autant :)**

 **Normalement il y aura le même nombre de chapitres que la dernière fois, soit quatre au total ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre II :** **Révélations**

\- 'Tain… Pourquoi Marimo a été pris et pas moi ?! Il ne reste aucune fille maintenant, se lamenta le cuistot.

\- Vous êtes sûrs que tout ira bien pour eux ?, demanda le sac d'os.

Ceux qui étaient restés dans le présent s'inquiétaient fortement. De toute façon, ils savaient que quelque chose changera. Si Ace est sauvé, quelqu'un d'autre en pâlira. S' _il_ est sauvé, le monde ne serait plus pareil actuellement.

* * *

\- On est arrivé.

\- Il est super ton pouvoir Hana, s'écria le capitaine, Vogue Merry ! Tu es de retour !

\- Luffy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Je croyais que tu étais en train de pêcher sur le pont.

\- Usopp ?! Mais t'es pas venu avec nous.

\- Imbécile, cria la navigatrice, on est dans le passé donc chacun a son double.

Le long nez du passé, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il se passait, se mit à crier dans tout le bateau ce qui alarma ses compagnons.

\- Il n'a pas beaucoup changé en deux ans, soupira le sabreur.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs passés qui étaient en garde jusqu'à que de l'incompréhension se peigne sur leur visage. Ils s'étaient figés ne sachant pas quoi faire. La princesse d'Alabasta ainsi que l'homme aux poings ardents étaient aussi présents à leurs côtés. Le second de l'armée révolutionnaire et le capitaine au chapeau de paille avaient les larmes aux yeux. Ils sautèrent dans les bras de leur frère adoré qui avaient blessé tant de cœur par son décès. Ce dernier était ébahi et embarrassé de la situation. Que son petit frère le prenne dans ses bras même s'il est en double peut passer, avec difficulté mais passe quand même, mais il ne comprenait pas qui était cet inconnu qui s'accrochait fermement à lui.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?, demanda l'homme-feu au blond.

\- Tu ne me reconnais pas ?, questionna son frère avec un petit sourire.

Il le fixa quelques secondes qui paraissaient durer une éternité avant de baisser sa tête pour cacher les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.

\- S-S-Sabo ?!

Comme il se doutait, son frère de nature très impulsif lui prit le col avant de se secouer comme un pommier.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?! T'es vivant et c'est que maintenant que tu viens nous voir, dix ans plus tard ?!

Derrière le blond, on pouvait voir son petit frère du passé qui pleurait aussi et qui l'enlaçait, Sabo fit de même avant de prendre la parole :

\- J'attendais que vous deveniez pirates pour vous voir, je ne voulais pas retourner à Goa et puis maintenant je travaille pour ton père Luffy.

\- Mon père ? J'ai un père ?, se surprit à demander le principal concerné.

\- Dragon, non ?, demanda-t-il l'air renfrogné, bien qu'il connaisse la réponse.

\- C'est qui ? Et puis Ace, comment tu le sais ?

\- C'est le vieux qui me la dit, il y a quelques années.

\- Tu ne connais pas Dragon le révolutionnaire ?!, s'exclama Nami du passé, surpris.

Après une petite explication de Robin, Hana reprit la parole :

\- Attendez, si j'ai bien tout suivi, tu es Ace aux poings ardents ?!

\- Oui pourquoi ?!

\- Le sauver changera profondément le futur.

\- Me sauver de quoi ?

\- Dans quelques temps, tu te battras contre Barbe Noire malgré l'interdiction de ton équipage, commença Sabo, tu perdras et il te vendra à la marine en échange d'une place de capitaine corsaire. Bien sûr tu connais ton capitaine, il ne laissera pas l'un de ses hommes se faire tuer alors…

\- …Ça déclenchera une guerre, finit le principal concerné.

\- Si tu as toujours l'intention d'y aller, dis-toi que ton entêtement te tuera ainsi que Barbe Blanche.

Il écarquilla les yeux, troublé de toutes ces informations qu'il apprenait d'un coup.

\- Mais il y a quelque chose qui n'est pas logique, toutes les places de corsaires sont prises.

\- Non, Luffy battra Crocodile, il sera envoyé à Impel Down, répondit Robin avec un petit sourire.

\- Alors que faites-vous ici, Miss Allsunday ?!, interrogea la princesse d'Alabasta.

\- Elle fait partie de notre équipage, intervient Luffy.

\- Une nouvelle fille en plus ~, dit le cuistot les yeux en cœur, Nami chérie, tu es devenue encore plus belle que tu ne l'étais déjà ~.

\- Tss, ce crétin n'a pas changé, soupira Zoro.

\- Pour Barbe Noire, quel était son but ?, demanda l'homme aux tâches de rousseurs.

\- Il souhaite prendre la place de Barbe Blanche et devenir empereur.

Il se crispa avant que son petit frère ne reprenne :

\- Cet enfoiré… Je l'ai revu à Jaya et à Impel Down, il voulait me tuer.

\- C'est égoïste de ma part de penser comme ça mais si Ace n'y va pas, Barbe Noire tuera Luffy, expliqua la navigatrice.

\- Je m'en fous, je l'attendrai à Jaya et le défoncerai.

\- Non, si le destin en a décidé ainsi, je le combattrai, déclara l'allumette.

\- Je n'ai pas passé ces deux dernières années à rien faire, rugit Luffy, je suis devenu plus fort !

\- Je ne comprends pas tout, lâcha la rousse du passé, pourquoi te prendre toi alors qu'il y a beaucoup d'autres personnes plus fortes et avec une prime plus élevée ?!

\- Sa prime est passée à cents millions, annonça l'archéologue, battre un capitaine corsaire est rare pour un nouveau venu.

\- Sérieux ?! Cents millions ?!, s'écria-t-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Maintenant elle est à quatre cents millions, annonça-t-il à son passé, avec un grand sourire, plutôt fier.

\- T'as fait quoi pour qu'elle soit aussi haute ?!, s'exclamèrent le passé de son équipage.

\- Il a battu un corsaire, ravagé Enies Lobby, frappé un dragon céleste et participé à la guerre à Marineford, expliqua calmement la femme aux cheveux noirs élancés sous les yeux écarquillés de tout ceux présents jusqu'à que des coups de feu se fassent entendre.

\- Les Millions nous rattrapent !, cria la femme aux cheveux bleus.

Chacun retournait à son poste et les autres se préparaient à se battre jusqu'à qu'ils entendirent quelque chose tomber ou plutôt quelqu'un.

\- Hana !

La brunette faisait une hémorragie externe, ses organes vitaux avaient été touchés. Elle se mit à cracher du sang, une boule à la gorge à cause des regrets de mourir sans avoir pu profiter de la vie, à seulement dix-huit ans. Ses yeux étaient mouillés, elle souffrait énormément et serrait ses mains autour de sa blessure pour minimiser l'écoulement du sang. Le capitaine entra dans une colère noire tout en proclamant qu'ils allaient les tuer mais la jeune fille lui retint le bras.

\- Reste, je t'en prie. Je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait…

\- Ne parles pas comme si t'allais mourir, cria le capitaine, Chopper va te soigner !

\- Ça ne sert à rien, je suis anémique.

\- On peut te transfuser, cria le médecin du passé, quel est ton groupe sanguin ?!

\- F rhésus négatif

Le médecin écarquilla les yeux avant de baisser la tête.

\- Chopper ! Soigne-la ! S'il y a besoin de sang, prends-le mien, hurla le détendeur du chapeau de paille.

\- Ça ne sert à rien, Luffy… C'est l'un des groupes sanguins les plus rares et il n'y a pas d'hôpital.

Le fils de Dragon se laissa tomber à genoux sur le bateau, son chapeau cachant les yeux noyés par les larmes de regret…


	3. III - Séparation

**Coucou tout le monde :) J'ai décidé de réécrire totalement ce chapitre sans prendre en compte mon ancienne version donc il peut être assez violent pour certains. Pour cette raison, je vais changer le rated.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et qui postent des reviews**

 **Bonne Lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre III :** **Séparation**

 _Huit ans auparavant, sur Grand line._

\- Bon anniversaire, ma chérie !

Hana sauta dans les bras de sa mère pour lui remercier de sa surprise tant attendue. Mindy était une belle jeune femme plutôt basanée contrairement à sa fille dont le teint était aussi blanc que de la neige, avec des cheveux bruns clairs comme cette dernière ainsi qu'une taille assez grande pour une femme. Elle avait un physique avantageux et un corps bien proportionné qui en ferait rougirent certains et pâlirent d'autres mais elle s'était renfermée depuis la mort de son mari qui était toute sa vie à ses yeux.

L'enfant de dix ans avait des étoiles dans les yeux et son visage était orné d'un immense sourire qui représentait toute sa joie d'être dans ce parc que chacun rêvait d'aller au moins une fois dans sa vie malgré les dangers qu'il représente. Elle tira sa manche pour l'interpeller et celle-ci se retourna :

\- Il est où Idriss, Maman ?

-Il arrive, il est parti t'acheter une glace, répond-t-elle avec un sourire tandis que sa fille bavait déjà à l'idée de manger au retour de son frère. Je vais chercher les tickets pour les jeux, reste ici, d'accord ?

La brunette acquiesça avant de s'asseoir sur un banc pour voir sa mère l'éloigner de son champ de vision. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans nouvelles de sa mère au grand désespoir de celle-ci qui perdait patience jusqu'à qu'un homme brun et à la peau basanée avec de grands yeux bleus s'approcha d'elle, accompagnés de plusieurs hommes.

\- Coucou ma petite, tes parents ne sont pas là ?

\- Je dois les attendre ici, répond-t-elle naïvement.

\- Tu veux qu'on t'aide à les chercher ?

\- Ma maman m'a dit de l'attendre ici.

\- C'est elle qui nous envoie. Tu veux une glace ?, demande le brun d'un ton mielleux.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire avant d'acquiescer rapidement devant les regards hypocrites du petit groupe. Le basané lui tendit sa main avec un sourire qu'elle attrapa avec enthousiasme avant de se mettre à ses côtés. Ils se dirigèrent vers le parc mais détournèrent l'entrée pour pénétrer dans une petite ruelle à deux pas d'ici. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réfléchir sur la situation, l'homme plaqua un mouchoir étouffant ainsi ses cris. Ses jambes devinrent lourdes, ses paupières se fermèrent et elle se laissa tomber dans les bras de son kidnappeur qui la regardait d'un air satisfait avant de lui bander la bouche pour l'empêcher de parler quand elle se réveillera. Il lui lia les poignets et les jambes avec une corde fermement tendue et la fit entrer sans aucune délicatesse dans un sac sans y prêter la moindre attention si ce n'est un objet qui lui revaudra cher à la revente. Il en aurait eu presque des remords de sceller ainsi son futur s'il y avait un quelconque cœur.

Elle se réveilla comme après un long rêve dans une salle obscure qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Elle essaya de se relever la tête quand des cliquetis de métal l'alarmèrent. Elle portait un immense collier lourd trois fois trop grand pour elle ainsi que des chaînes autour des poignets et des chevilles. Elle passa en revue tout ce qui venait de se passer, le mouchoir devait être imprégné de chloroforme. La brunette était assise à côté de plusieurs personnes qui la dévisageaient. Ils étaient aussi attachés et tous avaient des cernes autour des yeux qui étaient vides, ils semblaient à la frontière de la mort. Elle se demandait où elle se trouvait jusqu'à qu'un homme ouvre la porte pour y pénétrer avant de lui ordonner de le suivre ce qu'elle fit étrangement sans protester. Hana se sentait incroyablement calme et n'avait pas la force de désobéir. Elle jeta un œil aux autres qui la dévisageaient d'un regard plaintif et elle leur renvoyait un regard perplexe, étonnée de leur comportement. Elle suivit cet homme qui lui ordonna d'entrer dans une salle où il y avait plusieurs femmes à l'air hautain. Elle ne put faire un geste qu'elles l'habillèrent et la coiffèrent pour la rendre présentable sous les ordres de son « accompagnateur ».

Elle dut ensuite entrer dans une immense salle où regorgeait un nombre important de personnes. Elle était exposée à tous aux côtés d'un homme aux cheveux violets et des lunettes en formes d'étoiles qui semblait être un présentateur. Tout se passa très rapidement, elle n'avait plus conscience d'elle-même. Elle entendait des prix s'enchainer sans même savoir pourquoi, jusqu'à que le « lot » soit accordé à un homme avec une bulle autour de sa tête ainsi que des vêtements pas très communs. Ensuite elle sentit quelqu'un la tirer avec ses chaînes pour l'emmener loin de la salle. Sa vue se brouilla à ce moment-là et elle tomba dans les vapes.

\- Tu aurais mieux fait de rester endormie, ça aurait été moins douloureux.

Elle releva la tête pour voir l'origine de la voix qui venait de parler, un homme de dos plutôt grand avec des cheveux bleus nuit qui tenait fermement dans sa main un métal dont le sceau était rougi sûrement par les flammes, représentant un cercle avec trois traits en haut et un en bas. Elle avait la vague impression de l'avoir déjà vu mais impossible de savoir où. Celui-ci se retourna puis s'approcha d'elle tandis qu'elle reculait pour ne pas réduire la distance qui les séparait jusqu'à buter contre un mur. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent avant de la prendre par le cou pour la jeter parterre sans ménagement. Il la poussa avec son pied dans sa taille pour la retourner, tête face au sol avant de déchirer le haut de son pull dévoilant son dos nu. Elle tressaillit face à cet acte avant de se débattre, la peur s'emparait de la brunette et des larmes se mirent à recouvrir sa vue. L'homme perdit patience avant d'administrer une gifle qui fendit sa lèvre. Cette brutalité qu'elle n'avait jamais connue la fit tomber dans l'inconscience. Ainsi le bleu en profita pour prendre le fer ardent sur le bout des doigts craignant pour ses mains. Il enfonça profondément dans sa peau autrefois blanche. Elle se mit à hurler jusqu'à s'en perdre la voix tout en crachant du sang pour vider sa bouche. Les larmes coulaient à flots sur son visage et elle espérait que ce ne soit qu'un simple cauchemar mais malheureusement la douleur semblait beaucoup trop réelle. Elle sentait un liquide chaud coulant sur la peau de son dos qui augmentait l'intensité de la douleur. L'homme retira le métal contemplant ainsi la marque encore fraîche, entourée de sang avant d'ordonner aux gardes spectateurs de cette effroyable injustice à l'air pourtant neutre comme si c'était normal, de la préparer pour son propriétaire. La victime ne pouvait plus bouger, ses oreilles bourdonnaient et elle voyait des points noirs et blancs. Elle tremblait et pinçait ses lèvres jusqu'à qu'ils deviennent en sang. De toute façon, la principale source de douleur lui empêchait de sentir les autres et de contrôler ses sens. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'eut qu'une envie : mourir. Tout cela était arrivé parce qu'elle avait suivi un inconnu, il n'avait donc aucune peine de lui infliger cette douleur ?! Une peur indescriptible faisait place en elle, c'était un véritable cauchemar, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que certains humains étaient aussi dénudés de cœur.

Elle tomba de nouveau dans l'inconscience et les gardes se baissèrent à sa hauteur pour nettoyer la sueur qui entourait son visage. Ils épongèrent son dos avant de le bander et de lui faire changer de nouveau de vêtements, les anciens étant imprégnés de sang. Ils la relevèrent sans aucune délicatesse avant de l'emmener dans la même salle recouverte de barreaux et de lui ordonner de s'y asseoir. Elle baissa les yeux, son dos la brûlait et sa gorge se nouait. Plusieurs personnes la regardaient avec compassion et cette fois-ci, elle comprit pourquoi : ils avaient tous reçu le même sort. Pourtant elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait jusqu'à que des gardes reviennent dans la cellule accompagnés d'un homme aux cheveux noirs, à la peau mate, d'environ seize ans, couvert de sang.

\- Idriss !, s'écrie-t-elle en apercevant son frère.

L'interpellé releva la tête avec horreur en apercevant que sa petite sœur aussi innocente soit elle, se trouvait dans la même situation que lui.

\- Ça doit être les deux esclaves vendus par leur mère.

Comment ça esclave ?! Elle connaissait la signification pourtant on lui avait toujours dit que ça n'existait plus. Et quel rapport avec sa mère ?! Elle demanda à ce qu'on éclaire ses pensées mais elle ne reçut qu'un coup suivi de rires incessants des gardes et du regard horrifié de son frère qui se débattait avec l'intention de les tuer.

\- Celui-ci semble en bonne santé, ça tombe bien, les organes sont devenus de plus en plus rares.

Idriss eut un regard terrifié et tendait de cacher ses larmes pour ne pas inquiéter l'une des personnes qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Mourir, son destin était se sacrifier sa vie pour sauver un autre, seul un égoïste penserait de cette manière mais le monde l'était malheureusement. Il se résigna devant le regard perplexe de la brunette qui courut vers lui pour sauter à son cou sans succès. On l'emmenait déjà loin d'elle pour éviter qu'ils ne communiquent.

Puis vint son tour, elle fut conduite dans un lieu totalement différent. On la tirait par son collier, elle ne pouvait faire autre chose que suivre et se soumettre. Elle arriva dans un lieu magnifique, les rideaux étaient tapissés d'or ainsi que le sol d'argent. Elle revit l'homme avec une bulle autour de sa tête. Il avait un air hautain et dégageait une aura désagréable. Elle croisa naïvement son regard et n'eut comme réponse qu'un coup de plus. Elle s'écroula, sa main tenant sa joue qui lui faisait mal puis on lui obligea de se prosterner devant lui comme tous ceux présents dans la salle. Elle prit peu à peu connaissance de la signification d'esclave, plus aucune liberté, aucun droit, aucune solidarité envers les autres esclaves par peur de se faire tuer. Il n'y avait plus que deux possibilités : se soumettre ou mourir. La mort lui faisait bien trop peur, elle n'était pas comme ces inconscients qui portaient le D, elle ne voulait pas mourir mais malgré ça, elle se demandait si la mort ne serait pas mieux que sa condition actuelle. Pourtant elle décida de se battre pour survivre en espérant un jour, être libre.

Ces années passées l'ont amaigrie, les coups qu'elle prenait n'était rien face à la douleur de son ventre à cause de la faim. Sa peau était devenue encore plus blanche qu'elle ne le pouvait, fantomatique et ses cernes ne cessaient de s'agrandir au fil des jours, laissant paraître des marques noires sous ses yeux contrastant avec sa peau. Quelques bleus apparaissaient sur sa peau certains jours mais les coups n'avaient plus d'effet sur elle. Elle eut le temps de comprendre les paroles de l'homme, la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu son frère. Maintenant elle réalisait qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais, cette pensée lui arracha des larmes qu'elle dut ravaler pour ne pas se faire exécuter. Elle pensait aussi à sa mère, c'était donc sa faute si elle se trouvait dans cette situation. C'était juste impensable pour elle que sa mère qu'elle adorait, aie fait ça pourtant une haine immesurable s'installait au fond de son cœur.

Malgré ses années de torture, elle gardait un joli visage à son grand étonnement. Quand elle devint adolescente, malgré ses tailles peu prononcées suite à son manque de nourriture, elle dut porter une tenue de danseuse, une tenue assez indécente à son goût mais elle était heureuse que son maître n'ait encore jamais essayé de la toucher. Sûrement n'était-il pas encore lassé des autres victimes.

A chaque sortie, elle devait l'accompagner et supporter les regards pervers des autres quand elle marchait dans la rue. Elle était derrière, la tête baissée pendant qu'un autre esclave devait marcher à quatre pattes portant le Dragon Céleste sur son dos jusqu'à arriver dans la salle de vente où son destin avait été scellé. Elle ressentait des frissons à chaque fois qu'elle apercevait cet endroit maudit. Elle y entra et regarda avec envie les « clients », eux n'avaient à se soucier de rien, ils étaient riches, heureux et surtout libres alors qu'aujourd'hui elle venait d'avoir l'âge de son frère, seize ans, mais elle avait une condition inhumaine.

Elle dut attendre debout à l'arrière de la salle aux côtés des gardes du corps qui veillaient à ce qu'ils ne s'enfuient pas, elle et les autres esclaves. Il y avait plusieurs personnes étranges dans la salle, qui ne faisaient pas partis des habitués. Des hommes qui semblaient être pirates, ils étaient habillés de façon excentrique et l'un portait du rouge à lèvres. Il souriait hypocritement à un homme qui lui faisait un doigt d'honneur. Plutôt beau avec son teint mat, assez jeune, il semblait assez insolent par son comportement mais possédait un charme inexplicable, il ressemblait légèrement à Idriss. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire ainsi qu'une larme, tous les deux de tristesse.

Elle sortit de ses pensées en entendant un énorme bruit. Le mur explosa laissant passer plusieurs personnes assis sur des poissons volants qui criaient malgré la présence de nobles mondiaux, ces putains d'enfoirés qui profitent de leur puissance. Elle ne pouvait pas les frapper physiquement alors elle se contentait de les insulter verbalement dans sa tête en se rassurant que personne ne le saurait. L'un des hommes courut vers la sirène exposée avant de frapper celui qui était son maître qui n'aurait pas dû faire usage de ses pouvoirs célestes. Seule une larme qui coula sur sa joue pour arriver à ses lèvres put faire exprimer sa joie. Elle savait que maintenant elle serait libre…


	4. IV - Conclusion

**Hey :) Comment ça va ? Désolée pour le retard, je n'étais pas très motivée à écrire mais le voilà maintenant :D**

 **Aucune review pour ce chapitre :(**

 **Au fait, si l'ancienne version en intéresse quelques uns, envoyez-moi un MP/Review :)**

 **Disclaimer :** **Seule Hana m'appartient**

* * *

 **Chapitre IV :** **Conclusion**

Monkey D. Luffy, le nom qui résonnait dans sa tête. Le nom de la personne qui l'avait libérée de cet affreux cauchemar. Tous les clients courraient à travers la salle dans l'espoir de fuir tandis que son maître gisait au sol, le nez en pleine hémorragie et la bouche rougie par le sang. La famille de celui-ci tentait de le venger sans succès car le père s'était fait écraser malencontreusement par l'un des hommes de Mugiwara et la sœur à l'air hautain, s'était mise à cracher des bulles après l'apparition d'un vieil homme à l'air étrange mais à l'aura très puissante.

Dans la salle, il ne restait plus que des pirates et des esclaves terriblement chanceux dont les propriétaires n'avaient pas eu le temps de les récupérer à cause de ce contretemps. La brunette était pétrifiée par ce spectacle, elle n'osait même pas bouger d'un pouce, les mains plaquées contre sa bouche pour s'empêcher de pleurer, jusqu'à qu'une voix grave parvienne à ses oreilles.

\- Tu as l'intention de rester là, miss ?

Elle releva brusquement la tête pour observer le visage de cette voix. De magnifiques yeux métalliques croisèrent les siens ainsi qu'un sourire moqueur. En deux coups, trois mouvements, ses menottes et son collier tombèrent au sol devant ses yeux écarquillés.

\- M-merci.

Il lui lança un sourire étrangement narquois et elle en profita pour se diriger vers la sortie en faisant attention aux marines présents. Elle courut en direction de la zone des hommes chargés de la protection des civils –qui, selon elle, faisaient un très mauvais travail- en sachant que personne ne l'avait remarquée et que la marine ne l'arrêterait pas puisqu'elle n'était pas déclarée fugitive pour le moment en tout cas. Elle sauta dans le premier bateau dans son champ de vision en direction du nouveau monde après avoir supplier le commandant qui se résigna face à son visage meurtri en échange de quelques corvées qu'elle accepta avec joie.

Cette nuit, épuisée de toutes ses émotions, après avoir fini la vaisselle, elle alla dans la cabine qui l'attendait et s'allongea sur le lit qui l'attendait. Un lit dont elle avait oublié la douceur à force de dormir sur le sol froid et inconfortable qui lui était réservé à Marie-joie. Les images de ses dernières années lui revenaient en mémoire, son extase à son arrivée au parc d'attraction, son anniversaire, sa mère, son frère, ses maîtres et toute sa douleur. Ses larmes coulaient à fur à mesure que son cerveau passait en boucle intentionnellement ce qu'elle souhaitait oublier. Elle se savait libre maintenant et là, elle put pleurer comme elle le voulait, faire ce qu'on lui avait interdit pendant ses années de torture. Elle laissa ses larmes couler toute la nuit et au petit matin elle retrouva ses yeux rougis comme jamais.

(…)

\- Non, Hana, je t'en supplie, ne meurs pas !

\- On va demander aux civils pour le sang !

Elle sourit, touchée par leur générosité malgré les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.

\- Luffy, j'ai toujours voulu te rencontrer et payer ma dette envers toi. J'espère que tu sauveras ton frère…

\- Arrête Hana, hurla le détenteur du chapeau de paille. Tu ne vas pas mourir, on retournera tous ensemble. Je ne laisserai plus personne mourir…

\- Utilise ton pouvoir pour remonter le temps !, s'écria la navigatrice.

\- Je ne peux pas remonter le temps plusieurs fois, c'est presque impossible de s'en sortir ensuite.

Tous l'équipage paniquait sans d'admettre qu'il n'y avait plus aucune chance de survie pendant que la jeune fille grelottait. Sanji, dans toute sa galanterie, posa sa veste pour la réchauffer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Hana-chan, annonça le cuistot. Chopper te soignera.

\- Non, arrêtez, s'il vous plaît, murmura-t-elle. On ne s'est pas connus longtemps mais vous avez réussi à gagner toute mon amitié et ma reconnaissance.

\- Han-

\- S'il te plaît Luffy, laisse-moi parler.

Un grand silence s'installa sur le bateau qui l'incitait à continuer.

\- J'ai… juste une dernière faveur à vous demander, enfin plutôt à toi, Ace.

Il hocha la tête, assez perplexe, mais en signe d'appréhension. Mais au lieu d'utiliser sa voix, elle montra par les gestes. Elle releva son haut devant les yeux écarquillés de tous et dévoila son dos nu ainsi que la cicatrice qui la démangeait depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

\- Libère-moi. Je t'en supplie…, murmure la brunette, des larmes de douleur aux yeux quand elle se rappelait du fer posé sur sa peau.

Tous avaient le souffle coupé, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à son secret dévoilé.

\- J'ai déjà vu cette marque quelque part, pensa à voix haute le plus jeune des frères.

L'homme au pouvoir des flammes, s'approcha d'elle puis s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de son dos.

\- Ça va faire un peu mal, avertit le beau brun.

\- Cette cicatrice, elle-même, me fait mal.

Il fit apparaître ses flammes dans sa main avant de la plaquer en douceur sur sa peau autrefois blanche comme Flevance. Elle se mit à crier et serra des dents devant le regard inquiet de ses nouveaux amis avant de s'écrouler d'épuisement dans les bras du brun aux tâches de rousseur. Plusieurs peintures ornaient son visage, de la tristesse mélangée à de la joie mais aussi du regret de ne pas avoir pu profiter de sa vie. Ace posa les doigts sur son pouls avant de baisser la tête.

\- Elle n'a pas survécu.

Tous éclatèrent en larmes, silencieuses pour les uns et bruyantes pour d'autres. Son visage à elle était aussi couvert par les larmes mais celles-ci représentait sa libération. La brun, les yeux cachés par son chapeau, se releva et passa ses mains sous le dos et les jambes de la défunte pour la porter dans ses bras. Sans dire un mot, il sauta dans son embarcation pour partir vers la terre ferme. L'équipage le regardait s'éloigner jusqu'à que l'un d'eux ne brise le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Vous disparaissez !, cria la navigatrice du passé.

Le temps qu'ils s'en rendent compte, leur corps n'était même plus visible.

* * *

\- Vous voilà enfin !, s'écrie Sanji.

Ils se frottaient la tête, perdus.

\- J'ai mal à la tête, se plaignit la rousse.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir des trous de mémoire, marmonna Zoro.

\- Ça fait trois heures qu'on vous cherche, s'écrie Koala, plus qu'énervée.

\- Il ne manque pas quelqu'un ?, questionna le capitaine des Mugiwara, sans prendre compte des remarques de la révolutionnaire sur les nerfs.

Sanji et Koala froncèrent des sourcils, étonnés.

\- Bon on y va, Sabo-kun ? Les autres nous attendent.

Il acquiesça par manque de choix face à la révolutionnaire puis chacun repartit dans son camp.

* * *

Le brun au chapeau orange s'assit devant la tombe. Le vent lui caressait la peau pour lui fouetter le visage. Il laissa ses larmes silencieuses tomber sur la terre qui la recouvrait et se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

\- Merci…

Il ne savait pas qui elle était ou même pourquoi il était devant cette tombe mais il ressentait juste le besoin de remercier cette personne dont il venait tout juste d'oublier l'existence…

 _END_


End file.
